Omegle
right|300px Hinter Omegle verbirgt sich eine böse Ansammlung geisteskranker Internetuser, die untereinander per Zufallssystem miteinander verbunden werden, um sich oder Neuzugänge weiter in die Tiefen des Wahnsinns zu reißen. Man sagt der Internetseite Verbindungen zur Wurzelwelt, dem unterirdischen Höllenreich des ZWIEBELMANNs nach. Die Basics Normale Unterhaltung Begrüßung Bereits die Begrüßung bei Omegle fordert viele Gehirnzellen als Mautgebühr ein, da Omegle, so koreanischer Pressesprecher Rofl Mao Zedong "die Bestandteile für ein interstellares, weltsteuerendes Supergehirn ähnlich wie die künstliche Intelligenz des Hexagons Kriegsministerium des Hegelimperiums sammelt." ~Rofl Mao Zedong So verlangt die Seite zwar "Hi" zu sagen, jedoch erweist sich die erste Schwierigkeit darin, den anderen überhaupt einzuordnen - denn auf Omegle heißt jeder "Stranger" (Neusprech für Strangulierter, vgl. Erhängter/Pferdedieb, der gefasst worden ist), während man selbst auf den lachhaften Namen "You" reduziert wurde. Daher ist nicht unumstritten, dass Omegles Besucher nur zur Hälfte reale Personen sind und nicht etwa Spitzel des Omegle-Brains sind. Und selbst wenn man das einmal mit einer Zeche von zehn Millionen Nervenzellen (umgerechnet ein Alkoholrausch, jedoch lange nicht so lustig) gerafft hat, ist man nicht sicher vor dem herzlosen Alleingelassenen-werden, da "Hi" keine anerkannte Begrüßung auf Omegle ist, sondern das dubiose ASL. ASL Sowohl die einzige, offiziell als pasabel bezeichnete Begrüßung als auch das einzige Thema, das so viele zehntausende täglich in den gierigen Omnomnomegle-Schlund zieht. Die Bedeutung des Kürzels ist noch umstritten, anerkannte Sprachforscher wie Darth Steinmeier behaupten, die Abkürzung bedeute wider Erwarten aller anderen Seitenbesucher "Anal Sex Lover", was in heutiger Sprache soviel wie "Abend-Zahnpasta Analphabetenzahl-nach-Fünf Liebhaber" - wiederum eine Verschlüsselung von "Ich mag es, mir abends um 18:00 die Zähne zu putzen". Jedoch meint dessen Rivale Gary Eich (seit Pokémon ein sehr beliebter Name für Rivalen), der hinter sich auch 50% der höflicheren Omeglebevölkerung hat, steif und fest mit genauso steifem, aber weniger festem Jadestab behauptet, ASL bedeute "Age Sex Location". Die Entschlüsselung hier ist etwas schwieriger, im Einzelnen bedeuten die Bestandteile eigentlich: *Age: Etwas, gegen das Niveau-Hautcreme helfen soll *Sex: Erstes Drittel einer bekannten Dramaty/Sitcomserie aus Amerika *Location: Ort Aber laut Eich(el) kann man den Sinn nur verstehen, wenn man das Synonym für Geschlechtsverkehr vom Englischen her ersetzt durch ein etwa gleich-bedeutendes Wort "Gender", als Ort keine x- und y-Koordinaten einsetzt, sondern "Daheim", sowie Age wie ein schlechter Fünftklasshauptschüler mit "Alter" übersetzt. So ergibt sich Alter Gender Daheim. Dies muss zusammengefasst werden zu "Altegeheim", eine kryptische Weise, um zu sagen "Mit mir verheiratete, weibliche Person, der ich paradoxerweise keinen Respekt zolle, machen sie sich auf zu ihrem sie beheimatenden Ort". Daraus schließt er, dass bereits jeder zweite Omegle-User kein Interesse an einem Gespräch hat, sondern neue Kontakte wie eine nervige Ehefrau von sich weghaben will. Stranger, seit Jahren ein Omegle-User, nennt aber beide Theorien: "Shit coming out of their mouth" ~Stranger ASL frage in Wirklichkeit nämlich nach nackten fakten, nackter Personen, so will laut Stranger nämlich jeder Benutzer der Plattform nur wissen, ob man sich im passenden Alter, Umkreis und Schrittzustand befinde für eine eventuelle Paarung. Besonders hochgeschätzt ist aber die These von Hans Joachim Dünnpfiff, der meint, ASL sei eine spezielle Nachrichtenkodierung der geheimen Bruderschaft Ethnisch unmoralische Lotusblüte (auch bekannt als "Böse Möse"). Ihm gelang es in der Verkleidung eines Yous Stranger dazu zu verleiten, selbst eine Nachricht zu verfassen, und konnte diese anschließend entschlüsseln: You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!' You: H Stranger: hi You: Hi Stranger: asl You: asl ain't no word I ver heard of. You: ever* Stranger: ill start Stranger: 18 Stranger: m Stranger: spain You: Hm... gotta be some kind of code... I only understand, that it has something to do with the world cup, because spain won... hm... You: hm... 18 kann mean AH, which means Adolf Hitler... You: and m is simply short for "masturbate"... You: AHA, IT MEANS ADOLF HITLER MASTURBATES LIKE A WINNER! You have disconnected. Spy-Modus - TF2 gone wild Weiterer Gesprächsverlauf In den meisten Fällen geht es nicht über dieses Thema hinaus, so verlassen die Gesprächspartner bei Unzufriedenheit mit Angaben, die nicht "21, weiblich und in ihrer Nähe" entsprechen den Chatroom. In seltenen Fällen können jedoch auch andere Gespräche entstehen, die meist im krassen Kontrast zu dem restlichen Gedankendiarrhoe des Singlebörseersatzes stehen. Hier ein eingeschickter Dialog von "You" und "Stranger": You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! Stranger: hi You: Hi You: I've got a problem... Stranger: oh yeah You: my cock seems too big. Stranger: ah never mate Stranger: that is a problem You: yeah... Stranger: did you inherit it from your mum? You: Yes, as well as my sister got her tiny pussy from your dad. Stranger: haha Your conversational partner has disconnected. Hier wird jedoch im Gegenzug bewiesen, dass die gesamte Omegleuserschaft keinen Spaß versteht und nur schwer mit seinen verbliebenem Hirnschwamm (LOL, ich muss an Spongebob denken!) von Themen aus dem Genitalbereich fortkommt. Das zeigt auch folgendes Gespräch zwischen "You" und "Stranger": You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! Stranger: asl You: Hi Stranger: asl You: No, I'm not an anal sex lover. Are you? Stranger: oral Stranger: ok? You: Oh, I see. Are you a woman? Stranger: l have a big penis U? You: GAY! You have disconnected. Die Analyse zeigt: Nicht nur fallen hungrige Lattenaffen mit gierig tropfenden 20cm-Fleischstäben ohne jegliche Scham über hilflose Gelegenheitsnutzer her, sondern besitzen nicht mal die Courage zu gesunder, lesbarer, verständlicher Rrächdtshraibunk. In allen anderen Fällen startet man eine wilde Counterstrikeparty, bei der jedoch keine Teammates von dummen Camperschweinen erschossen werden, sondern die einzigen beiden Spieler inform von Buchstaben auszudrücken versuchen, wie sie gerne ihr Sexleben gestaltet hätten, wären sie nicht schon 60 Jahre alt, so attraktiv wie ein aknegeplagter Igel in den Wechseljahren und nicht versäumt, zu lernen, dass "Ficken" keine romantische Anfrage zur Kopulation ist. Benutzerarten Omegle verfügt über k'eine sehr breite Palette an verschiedenen Personen, so heißt jeder wie schon erwähnt gleich, redet über dasselbe und variiert nur in der Wahl seiner Beleidigungen aus dem Anal-, Fäkal- oder Rektalbereich, oder Altersangeben, sowie der Körbchengröße. Böse Rentner Dies ist eine sehr lasch vertretene Bevölkerungsart in Oh-Mega-leggen, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, ihr Alter zu verschleiern, um mit jungen Dingern in die Kiste zu kommen. Letzlich konnte jedoch jedem dieser Scharlatane das schlumpfblaue Wunder Viagra nachgewiesen werden. Dreckige Gören Quengelnde Mistbälger finden sich schon häufiger auf Omegles Straßen, auf denen stets Bürgerkrieg zu herrschen scheint. Jedoch sind auch diese wiederum in zwei Gruppen zu unterteilen, so gibt es 'thumb|Beispiel für ein Omegleluder 'Miese Jungschlampen' Sehr entnervend und wieder Steuereintreiber weiterer 29374647 Gramm Gehirn sind bereits entjungferte Mädchen unter 13 Jahren. Ein Beispiel: You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! You: hi Stranger: hi. =) Stranger: asl Stranger: ? You: huh? Stranger: age sex location You: I first had sex at the age of 12... in a van... Stranger: noooo Stranger: lol Stranger: how old are you? You: 12 Your conversational partner has disconnected. thumb|left|Dumm wie eh und je - Baka Baka! 'Unwissende Internetnoobies' Das genaue Gegenteil zum ersteren Fall ist ein dummes Wesen, das von dem Wort "Sex" noch nicht mal weiß, wie es geschrieben wird. Somit sind diese Wesen sogar noch nerviger, da selbst omegle-Themen ihnen zu kompliziert erscheinen, um länger darüber nachzudenken. Abgehalfterte Suchtis thumb|Der Süchtling ist ein sehr schreckhaftes WesenDies ist die größte Schicht von Oh-my-God-le, rattige Männer kurz vor der zweiten Midlifecrisis, die der festen Überzeugung sind, ihr Genital habe zu wenig Kontakt mit Freunden. Darum kriechen sie alle aus ihren Löchern, holen sich einen Internetanschluss und belästigen dich nun auf Omegle. Drohungen von Brustenthaarung und Kastration verwimmeln sie schnell - genauso wie dein Geschlecht, falls es nicht weiblich ist. Geile Weiber thumb|Der weibliche Busen ist dem Lateiner als "Sinus" bekanntEin seltenes Phänomen auf Omegle, die vor allem von letzterem Usertyp oft gesucht werden. Sie sind sehr nett, hatte schon einige von denen, die gehören alle mir! Sie zeichnen sich durch große Oberweite, unbändige Sexlust und CS-Erfahrung aus. Für mich war jedes der Gespräche mit ihnen sehr befriedigend. Your conversational partner has disconnected. Kategorie:Sonstiges Kategorie:Internet Kategorie:Klo und Zubehör